Dua Hati
by hunhankyumin
Summary: Ini kisahku bersama mereka, kisah cinta yang mungkin penuh roman dan konflik yang penuh drama. dan Satu kata, untuk mewakili judul kisah cintaku bersamanya dan dia. Dua hati.
1. Chapter 1

Prolog

.

Ini kisahku bersama mereka, kisah cinta yang mungkin penuh roman dan konflik yang penuh drama. Dan Satu kata, untuk mewakili judul kisah cintaku bersamanya dan dia. Dua hati.

Dua Hati

Disclaimer : Harry Potter milik J.K Rowling

Warning : Typo, OOC, dan tak sesuai EYD.

.

Scorose X Alrose

.

^Happy Reading^

.

Aku menghela nafas lega, rasanya seperti ada balon-balon berwana-warni yang meletup-letup dihatiku. Karna di tahun Newtku ini adalah tahun dimana tiga pembuat onar James, Fred, dan Louis. Sudah meninggalkan Hoghwarts yang artinya aku bebas dari ke jailan dan over protective mereka.

Aku menatap keluar jendela, dan melambai pada Mom dan Dad. Saat merasakan kereta sudah mulai setelah itu pintu kompartemen bergeser, dan menampilkan tubuh vampire menyebalkan.

"oh hai, semak belukar. Aku kira kompartemen ini kosong" ucap Scorpius-lelaki paling arogan, dan sok dengan wajah pucatnya yang mirip vampire-Malfoy.

"jangan panggil aku, seperti itu muka mayat" desisku tajam. "pergilah, kompartemen ini sudah aku, Al, Lyli dan Hugo tempati. Jadi tak ada tempat untukmu" lanjutku. Berharap dia segera pergi, namun dia malah dengan santai duduk dihadapanku dan menyeringai penuh ke aroganannya. Yang membuatku ingin sekali mencolok matanya.

"well, apa kau lupa Al itu sahabatku, dan perlu kau tau Lyli itu sudah resmi menjadi kekasihku. Musim panas tahun lalu." Ucapnya yang membuatku terperangah kaget.

Apa

"apa" aku menunjuknya dengan dramatis, "kau kekasih Lyli"

Oh demi janggut Merlin, mengapa aku baru tau Lyli kekasihnya. Dan mengapa Lyli mau-maunya dengan playboy cap vampire seperti ini.

"ya, dan aku harap kau jangan pernah mengancam Lyli untuk meninggalkanku. Karna kalau itu terjadi, aku tak akan segan-segan menyebar luaskan hubungan asmara antara kau dan-"

Aku menjerit keras, tak mau mendengar apa lagi kelanjutan kalimatnya. Tepat setelah itu pintu kompartemen kembali bergeser, menampilkan Lyli, Hugo dan Al yang masuk bergantian.

"Rose kau tak apa-apa? Jeritanmu terdengar sampai keluar" tanya Al cemas, merangkul bahuku dan menuntunku kembali duduk disampingnya. Hugo hanya mengangkat alis lalu segera duduk dan menyibukkan diri dengan menatap keluar jendela. Sedangkan Lyli setelah memberiku pandangan cemas, lalu menarik Malfoy keluar dari kompartemen.

"apa yang kau katakan, pada brengsek Malfoy itu" desisku tajam. Sambil melepas rangkulannya kasar. Membuat Al untuk beberapa detik terperanggah kaget. "apa maksudmu, aku tak mengerti" ucapnya tampak sangat santai, dan mencoba merangkulku kembali. Aku menepisnya.

"apa maksudmu, aku tak mengerti" ulangku sinis. "kau mengatakan ki-"

"Rose" panggil Al keras, memberiku pandangan peringatan. Membuat mulutku segera bungkam, dan sadar jika di kompartemen ini masih ada Hugo. Dan setelah itu tak ada lagi yang berbicara.

.

_**ALROSE**_

Disaat semua murid berada di aula besar, untuk makan malam dan menyaksikan penyeleksian anak kelas satu. Aku dan Al malah berdiam diri di menara astronomi, dengan hanya desir angin yang menemani.

"kau memberitau, hubungan kita pada Malfoy Al" ucapku memecahkan keheningan. Al menghela nafas frustasi.

"ya"

"bagus sekali" cibirku, "sekalian saja kau obral, semua rahasia kelammu" lanjutku sarkatis.

"Rose" ia memanggilku lembut, sambil menatapku dengan tatapan anjing. jurus andalannya jika aku sedang marah besar seperti ini. aku segera memalingkan wajahku, dan menghela nafas perih.

"sebaiknya, kita akhiri saja Al"

"apa" ia menarik lenganku, membuatku kembali bersi bobrok dengan mata hijaunya yang siap menenggelamkanku "kau bercandakan"

"aku serius" jawabku setegas mungkin.

"ssh" aku meringgis, saat kedua tangannya kini mencengkram kedua bahuku erat.

"tidak, tidak Rose. Aku mohon" ucapnya dalam bisikan pedih. Menunduk menempelkan keningnya dengan keningku, sehingga deru nafasnya yang lembut menerpa wajahku.

"kau tau Rose, jika kau meninggalkanku aku akan mati. Karna kau hidupku." Ucapnya. Membuat air mata yang sedari tadi ku tahan lolos, dan jatuh menganak sungai. Membasahi wajahku.

"aku tau" bisikku parau. "ta-tapi ini terlarang Al. cinta kita terlarang, dan aku lelah menjalani hubungan ini."

"tidak Rose, kau harus kuat. bertahanlah aku mohon"

.

.

Aku terus berjalan dengan pandangan kosong, menuju Aula depan. Dengan pikiran masih melayang-layang memikirkan, percakapan sesaat yang lalu bersama Al. yang selalu berujung pada kesedihan.

Grepp

Aku menjerit kaget, terus menjerit sampai tangan pucat membungkam mulutku.

Malfoy.

Aku melepas tangannya kasar, saat tau Malfoy lah yang mencengkram lenganku dan membungkam mulutku.

"kau darimana?" tanyanya dingin. Sekarang bersandar di dinding koridor dengan santai, tanpa mau melepas cengkramannya di lenganku.

"bukan urusanmu, Malfoy" desisku. Berusaha melepas cengkramannya yang semakin menguat. Sebenarnya apa sih maunya?

"apa sedari tadi kau dengan Al, bercumbu di ruang sapu. Atau mungkin bercinta heh" desisnya tajam, dengan kedua mata kelabunya yang penuh kabut.

"dengar ya Malfoy" ucapku bergetar menahan amarah. "aku bercumbu maupun bercinta dengan Al. itu bukan urusanmu"

Dia menyeringai sinis, lalu dengan kasar mendorong tubuhku ke dinding koridor. Membuatku meringgis perih, saat punggungku menabrak dinding dengan keras. Dia semakin menghimpit tubuhku, dan menunduk.

"ingatlah Weasley, Albus Saverus Potter itu sepupumu" bisiknya kejam. Lalu meninggalkanku yang terperosok jatuh ke lantai dingin. Dengan air mata yang kembali, meleleh membasahi wajahku.

Ya, aku tau. Mencintai Al adalah kesalahan dan sangat terlarang. Karna pada kenyataannya Al sepupuku, dan bagaimanapun caranya aku dan dia tetap tak akan bisa bersatu, karna ikatan darah ini.

Tapi.. aku akan bertahan, karna aku sangat mencintainya.

.

.

Aku tak tau, mengapa aku masih bisa berjalan dengan kuat menuju Ruang rekreasi asramaku. Yang tampak sepi hanya ada beberapa anak yang bermain kartu, karna mungkin hampir seluruh penghuni Hoghwarts masih berada di aula besar. Tadinya aku juga, akan ke aula besar jika tidak di cegat si brengsek Malfoy, yang kembali membuat pertahananku hampir saja runtuh. Jadi aku berbelok dan memilih bergelung di dalam selimut hangatku seperti ini. memejamkan kedua mataku, berharap besok pagi saat aku membuka mata, keadaan berubah menjadi lebih baik.

.

_**SCOROSE**_

"Mommy" panggil seorang anak kecil, dengan nada manja yang cukup keras. Menarikku dari buaian mimpi indah, membuatku mengumpat dan ingin sekali menyumpal mulut anak kecil ini, yang terus berteriak memanggil Mommynya yang entah berada dimana. Tunggu. Anak kecil.

Aku segera membuka kedua mataku. Dan terbelalak kaget, terus menjerit dan menjerit kaget. Membuat anak kecil yang sepertinya, berumur tiga tahun itu menangis keras. Menyaingi jeritanku.

Oh merlin, ada apa ini? dan.. DIMANA AKU?

Aku berhenti menjerit, dan menatap sekeliling ruang kamar yang bergaya bangunan kuno, beda sekali dengan kamar asramaku.

Sebelum aku memikirkan apa-apa, aku kembali dikejutkan dengan sesosok lelaki dewasa, yang mirip sekali dengan seseorang yang sangat ku benci.

"Rose, ada apa? Kenapa Anabel menangis" tanya lelaki dewasa, yang kuyakini sekarang Malfoy itu. sekarang berjalan mendekat dan berjongkok di depan anak kecil itu, dan mengusap air matanya dengan sayang.

"Mom menjerit pada Ana Dad, apa Mom marah, karna aku mengganggu tidurnya." Adu dan tanya anak kecil, yang sekarang aku ketahui namanya Anabel itu. setelah berhenti menangis. membuat pendengaranku kembali normal.

Malfoy menggeleng sambil tersenyum menenangkan, tanpa seringgaian memuakkan seperti biasanya. Menatap Anabel dengan tatapan penuh kasih sayang, yang membuat hatiku entah mengapa menghangat.

Ok, ok lupakan tentang perasaan menghangat. Sekarang yang harus aku fikirkan, mengapa aku bisa berada di kamar yang tampak kuno ini, bersama anak kecil dan Malfoy yang tampak sangat dewasa.

"Malfoy" panggilku tak sabar, berusaha menarik perhatiannya. Yang sedari tadi tengah membujuk anak kecil err maksudku Anabel yang sedang merajuk. Kini mereka berdua menatapku aneh. Namun dalam seperkian detik mata kelabu Malfoy, berbubah dengan pancaran kecemasan.

Dia menghampiriku semakin dekat, dan meletakkan tangannya di keningku. Yang segera aku tepis dengan kasar.

"aku akan mengutukmu, jika kau menyentuhku lagi" desisku tajam. Membuat bola mata kelabu itu membulat, hampir saja keluar dari sangkarnya.

"Rose, ada apa denganmu? Apa kau baik-baik saja" tanyanya tampak sangat cemas, berusaha memelukku namun aku segera menepis, dan beranjak turun dari ranjang dengan tubuh bergetar.

Ada apa ini? mengapa ini semua tampak aneh dan membingungkan.

Seingatku, semalam aku bertengkar dengan Al, dan Malfoy. Lalu kembali ke kamar asramaku melewatkan makan malam di aula besar. Dan saat terbangun aku sudah berada di sebuah kamar dengan bangunan kuno, mendapati anak kecil memanggilku Mommy, dan Malfoy yang tampak bertingkah seperti lelaki yang, sangat mencintaiku yang di panggil Dad oleh si anak kecil.

Hoho.. apakah ini lelucon? Apakah ini kejutan ulang tahunku.?

Tapi sepertinya tidak, ini bukan lelucon maupun kejutan tapi …

"Rose" ia beranjak. Menghampiriku dan menghapus air mataku dengan lembut. aku menatapnya, lalu terisak.

"Rose, kenapa menangis hm. Apa aku menyakitimu?" tanyanya lembut. membuat isakanku semakin keras. Aku memejamkan kedua mataku, berharap setelah membuka mataku. aku kembali berada di kamar asramaku. Namun saat aku kembali membuka mataku, aku malah bertatapan dengan dua bola mata kelabu yang, menatapku penuh kecemasan.

"ini tahun berapa?" tanyaku, setelah mundur beberapa langkah menjauhinya.

"2024" jawabnya, setelah lama terdiam. Begitupun aku, yang terdiam membeku setelah mendengar jawabannya. Tahun 2024, berarti aku melewatkan lima tahun hidupku.

Aku menggeleng keras, sambil tertawa. Seperti orang gila. "hentikan, lelucon ini Malfoy" teriakku.

Dia mengguncangku keras. "kau yang harusnya berhenti Rose. Kau membuatku cemas dan Ana ketakutan" ucapnya keras. Membuat pandanganku yang mengabur, menatap Ana-anak kecil yang sekarang sudah berdiri di sudut ruangan dengan tubuh bergetar. entah kenapa membuat hatiku terasa di remas.

Setelah aku tenang, Malfoy perlahan melepaskanku dan menghampiri Ana. Mungkin menenangkannya yang masih ketakutan. Aku menatap mereka berdua sesaat, lalu beranjak keluar ruangan. Terus berjalan melewati ruang keluarga dan membuka pintu utama rumah kuno ini. berharap setelah keluar dari rumah kuno yang aku yakini ruang kebutuhan ini. aku langsung menginjak koridor Hoghwarts dan kembali ke asramaku. Namun tidak sesuai perkiraanku, saat aku keluar aku hanya melihat pemandangan hutan belantara menakutkan.

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Dan dimana aku?

Perlahan aku mundur dan kembali memasuki rumah kuno itu. lalu menutup kembali pintu, dan jatuh terduduk di lantai.

"Rose" Malfoy memanggilku dengan lembut, yang membuatku muak. Dia berjalan menghampiriku, dan berjongkok disampingku.

Aku menghela nafas perih, "a-apa yang terjadi? Mengapa aku bisa berada di tahun 2024, padahal seingatku semalam masih tahun 2019" ucapku. Membuat Malfoy terperanggah kaget.

"a-apa"

**~TBC~**

Hapus atau lanjut?

Btw, ini FF Scorose perdanaku. Jadi mohon maaf untuk segala kekurangannya.

Ini masih prolog, jadi masih sangat pendek.

RnR ya


	2. Chapter 2

Chapeter 1

.

Ini kisahku bersama mereka, kisah cinta yang mungkin penuh roman dan konflik yang penuh drama. Dan Satu kata, untuk mewakili judul kisah cintaku bersamanya dan dia. Dua hati.

Dua Hati

Disclaimer : Harry Potter milik J.K Rowling

Warning : Typo, OOC, dan tak sesuai EYD.

.

Scorose X Alrose

.

^Happy Reading^

.

Kini aku dan Malfoy, duduk berdua di beranda belakang rumah, yang menurutku bangunan rumah ini sangat kuno, yang mungkin sangat nge-tren di zaman 1990 an. Setelah menatap sekeliling. aku pun kembali menatap Malfoy yang masih terdiam, mungkin masih mencerna setiap ucapanku yang berulang kali aku katakan, bahwa aku tak mengingat apapun. Dan hanya mengingat ingatanku sampai tahun 2019. Lalu kemana ingatanku dari tahun 2019-sampai kemarin?

"itu berarti, kau melupakan semua tentang kita Rose" ucapnya pelan, menyerupai bisikan.

Tentang kita.

Oh, aku ingin sekali tertawa. Dan memang kulakukan detik ini juga. Membuatnya kini menatapku tersinggung.

"oh Malfoy, apa yang kau maksud tentang kita hm. Lagi pula selama hidupku, aku sangat membencimu dan keluargamu yang menjunjung tinggi darah murni itu. mana mungkin kita ada hubungan" ucapku di sela-sela tawaku. Yang kini membuat wajahnya yang tadinya sangat pucat, kini terganti dengan semburat pink. Seperti wanita saja.

Dia menatapku tajam, dengan wajah mengeras. Membuatku seketika terdiam. "kalau kita tidak ada hubungan, mana mungkin kau menyandang marga Malfoy, dan melahirkan anakku Anabel"

Oh merlin, apa kepalanya terbentur sesuatu? Sampai berbicara hal aneh seperti ini.

"kau tak percaya?" ia menatapku penuh kabut, yang membuatku segera memalingkan wajah. "aku tak pernah percaya, akan semua kata-kata busukmu Malfoy"

Ia menghela nafas frustasi, "pergilah"

"apa"

"aku bilang pergi"

"baik" kataku jengkel, lalu beranjak meninggalkannya dan berjalan menuju kamar. Hatiku yang tadinya berdentum-dentum oleh rasa jengkel dan marah. Kini tergantikan dengan perasaan menyenangkan. Saat melihat Anabel yang tengah tertidur lelap di ranjang. mungkin kelelahan karna sedari tadi ia menangis karna ulahku.

Aku duduk di tepi ranjang, mengamati wajah dan tubuh mungilnya yang menggemaskan. Dia sangat mirip dengan Malfoy, dari seluruh tekstur wajah dan kulit pucat seperti vampire. Tak ada satupun yang mirip denganku. Jadi, mungkin dia bukan anakku.

"dia memang anakmu, akh maksudku anak kita" ucap Malfoy. Membuatku berjengkit kaget. Entah sejak kapan dia sudah berdiri disampingku seperti ini.

"meskipun secara fisik dia sangat mirip aku, namun dari sifat maupun sikapnya itu sangat mirip denganmu Rose. Dan kau juga menurunkan kedua mata biru, langitmu kepada anak kita." Lanjutnya dalam senyuman. Aku pun ikut tersenyum. Dan ohh.. demi kaus kaki Merlin. Tadi aku balas terenyum. Apa aku sudah gila dan sama tak WARASNYA dengan Malfoy.

Dan oh.. sepertinya aku memang sudah sama GILANYA dan tak WARASNYA dengan Malfoy. Karna kini aku terus tersenyum mendengar setiap untaian katanya. Yang menceritakan kisah bagaimana kita berdua mengetahui aku mengandung. Lalu saat dimana aku sedang melahirkan Anabel, yang membuatnya hampir botak. karna aku terus menarik rambutnya dengan sangat keras. Dan saat dimana kita berdua mengajarkan Anabel berjalan. Dan..

"Cukup" teriakku keras. Sampai membuat Anabel yang sedari tadi tidur pulas, terbangun dan menangis keras. Malfoy menatapku jengkel, lalu ikut berbaring disamping Anabel, dan menenangkannya sampai kembali tertidur kembali.

Aku segera memalingkan wajahku menatap objek lain, selain mereka berdua yang terus membuat hatiku selalu menghangat. Dan aku muak dengan rasa itu, seolah aku ini memang bagian dalam kehidupan mereka berdua. Aku ingin kembali, ke tahun 2019 dimana tahun itu aku dan Malfoy saling membenci. Tidak berhubungan aneh seperti ini. dan tahun dimana debaran jatungku hanya untuk Al bukan untuk dia.

Al.

Aku tersentak, seolah tubuhku ini disiram air es. Saat mengingat Al-sepupuku yang sangat kucintai sampai mati. Seharusnya jika aku melompat ke tahun 2024. Seharusnya aku bersama Al yang sangat kucintai, bukan dengan Malfoy yang sangat kubenci.

Apa mungkin, Malfoy sedang menculikku untuk menjadi pengganti Ibu Anabel. Yang mungkin Ibu kandungnya atau istrinya itu kabur, saking sengsara dan menderitanya hidup dengan Malfoy. yang mungkin perusahaannya itu jatuh bangkrut, sampai tinggal di rumah kuno yang berada di dalam hutan seperti ini.

"aku yakin, sekarang di dalam kepala cantikmu itu. berkeliaran fikiran aneh tentangku" ucap Malfoy, menyentakkan lamunanku. Aku mendelik, lalu menunjuknya penuh dendam.

"aku yakin kau menculikku, untuk menjadi pengganti Ibu anakmu. Karna istrimu kabur karna terlalu lelah hidup sengsara denganmu. Lalu kau menghapus ingatanku." Ucapku dengan nafas memburu. Ia menatapku sesaat, lalu menghela nafas dengan kasar dan kembali berbaring disamping Anabel. Mengabaikanku sepenuhnya.

Aku menghela nafas frustasi, lalu bersandar di kepala ranjang dan memejamkan kedua mataku erat. Berharap kembali setelah membuka mata, aku kembali ke tahun 2019.

"aku tak tau harus berbuat apa, untuk membuatmu kembali ingat Rose. Tapi yang harus kau tau, aku dan Anabel sanga mencintaimu" lirihnya pedih. Seolah aku ini sudah meremuk redamkan hatinya.

Hening..

Aku tak tau, harus berkata apa.

"maafkan aku Malfoy, tapi sampai kapanpun aku tak akan pernah bisa mencintaimu" jeda. Aku menghela nafas, menekan denyutan perih di hatiku. Yang tiba-tiba saja kurasakan. "aku mencintai-"

"aku tau" ia memotongku cepat. Nafasnya seketika memburu. Lalu segera menarikku keluar kamar.

"lepas Malfoy" aku berusaha melepas cekalannya. Dan ia melepas cekalannya tepat di depan ruang keluarga. Yang di dindingnya di penuhi berbagai bingkai fotoku bersama Malfoy dan Anabel. Yang tampak tersenyum bahagia, seolah tak ada beban sedikitpun.

Aku terpaku, melihat berbagai bingkai foto itu. membuat tubuhku membeku. Karna melihat ini semua, membuatku percaya bahwa aku memang bagian kehidupan mereka.

"aku mohon, jangan memanggil namanya. Sekalipun kau ingin sekali Rose" ucapnya, mengabaikanku yang sedang berperang batin.

"apa maksudmu"

"kau jangan pernah, memanggil orang yang kau cintai. Itu sangat beresiko"

Aku menatapnya penuh kebingungan, yang membuat otakku ingin sekali meledak. Kenapa aku tak boleh memanggil Al.? memangnya akan ada kutukan, jika aku memanggil nama seseorang yang kucintai.?

"kenapa?"

"itu sangat beresiko Rose" ulangnya. Bergetar entah kenapa, aku tak mau tau.

aku mendengus sebal, "katakan saja kau cemburu Malfoy, jangan berbelit-belit seperti ini membuatku pusing saja. Dan satu hal aku tak akan peduli pada rasa cemburumu, karna aku akan memanggil-"

Cup

Ucapanku terhenti, saat Malfoy si bedebah muka mayat itu. dengan seenaknya membungkam mulutku dengan bibirnya. Terus menciumku seolah tidak akan ada hari esok. Dan Merlin.. aku ingin sekali menenggelamkanku kedalam lautan setelah ini. karna aku tak bisa menghentikan ciuman memabukkan ini, ciuman yang begitu lembut dan menggetarkan. Yang membuat jantungku terus berdebar keras. Yah bunuh aku sekarang, karna aku menyukai ciuman ini.

Aku segera melepas ciuman Malfoy, yang hampir saja menghanyutkanku. Saat bayangan Al menelusup ke pikiranku.

"brengsek, bedebah kau Malfoy. Berani-beraninya kau menciumku" teriakku sambil mengumpat keras. Malfoy masih dengan nafas memburu, menatapku dengan terluka.

"menjijikkan" desisku. Terus memukul setiap inchi tubuhnya, dengan kedua kepalan tanganku. Malfoy tak bergeming sedikitpun.

"Mom, Dad" suara Anabel yang bergetar di sela isak tangisnya. Membuatku berhenti, dan Malfoy yang dengan segera menghampiri Anabel. Dan seperti biasa, menenangkannya.

Aku segera memalingkan wajah, dan kembali memandangi dinding yang di penuhi figura fotoku bersama mereka. lalu mataku terpaku pada satu figura, dimana di foto itu hanya ada aku dan Al, yang diambil saat di tahun kelima kita berdua.

Al tampak tersenyum bahagia, tanpa beban sedikitpun Begitupun denganku. Karna di tahun itu, hubungan kita berdua masih murni dengan kasih sayang saudara. Bukan cinta yang pekat dan menyedihkan.

"Al" panggilku tanpa sadar. Lalu semuanya pun terjadi begitu saja. Beberapa atau mungkin berpuluh-puluh orang, tiba-tiba bermunculan bersamaan dengan langit yang semakin menggelap.

Belum sempat aku berpikir dan mencerna apa yang terjadi, aku sudah ditarik dan sadar bahwa aku dibawa seseorang ber-apparate ke suatu tempat.

Setelah merasakan sensansi ber-apparate. Kedua kaki telanjangku, menapaki lantai dingin. Bersamaan dengan berpuluh-puluh orang bertopeng dengan jubah hitam. Dan Malfoy dan Anabel yang dalam cengkraman kuat mereka. terus meronta, begitupun denganku.

Aku terus meronta, saat dua orang yang sedari tadi mencengkramku menyeret tubuhku dengan kasar. Lalu mendorongku ke depan seseorang, yang sedari tadi duduk di kursi singgasana seperti seorang raja.

Aku terus menunduk, meresapi rasa sakit di kedua lututku yang mungkin sudah memar. Saat tubuhku dengan kasar di dorong oleh mereka, sampai terhempas ke lantai dengan posisi berlutut.

"Rose" seseorang yang sedari tadi duduk itu memanggilku, dengan suara yang sangat kuhapal sekaligus kurindukan.

"Al" pekikku kaget, Al berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Lalu berjalan menghampiriku, dengan ekspresi wajah yang begitu dingin. Ia membungkuk, dan membelai wajahku penuh kasih sayang. Seperti yang selalu ia lakukan, namun entah mengapa bukannya membuat hatiku tenang ataupun menghangat seperti biasanya. Kini hatiku malah di liputi rasa ketegangan dan kebencian yang menyeruak memenuhi rongga dada.

Karna aku segera menepisnya.

Al terkekeh pelan, namun secepat kilat mencengkram rahangku dengan kuat. "bersikaplah dengan lembut Rose sayang, atau aku akan membunuh dua sampahmu itu" desisnya tajam. Sambil menolehkan wajahku, untuk melihat pemandangan yang membuat hatiku mencelos sakit. tak jauh dariku, Malfoy dan Anabel duduk dikursi dengan tubuh terikat.

Tubuhku bergetar, dengan isak tangis yang memecahkan keheningan di ruangan luas, yang mencekam dan menakutkan ini. Aku bingung dengan semua ini, karna aku tak tau apa yang terjadi selama lima tahun ini. mengapa Al menjadi seperti ini? mengapa dia tampak sangat kejam, berbeda sekali dengan Al yang kukenal. Sosoknya yang penuh kasih sayang dan kelembutan, seolah menguap entah kemana.

Apa yang harus aku lakukan?

Aku menatap Malfoy, yang menatapku penuh kabut. "maafkan aku, ini semua salahku" ucapku tanpa bersuara, Malfoy tersenyum hangat, dan menggeleng. "ini salahku Rose" ucapnya tanpa bersuara. Membuatku untuk pertama kalinya, ingin sekali memeluknya dan Anabel.

"cukup" teriak Al tampak murka. Lalu berdiri dan tanpa kuduga ia mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya pada Malfoy dan Anabel.

"Crucio" ucapnya, dengan seringaian kejam yang menakutkan.

"aghhhhhhh"

"aghhhhhh"

Kau tau apa yang kurasakan? Nyawaku seperti di renggut secara perlahan, yang membuatku sangat kesakitan. Saat melihat Malfoy dan anabel terus menggeliat dan menjerit penuh kesakitan.

"Hentikan Al. aku mohon hentikan" jeritku dalam isakan pilu. Memeluk salah satu kakinya dengan erat, berharap ia mengabulkan permintaanku. Namun ia masih terus tertawa terbahak-bahak penuh kepuasaan yang menjijikan.

Aku berdiri, menghadap Al yang menatapku tajam. "aku bilang hentikan ALBUS SAVERUS POTTER"

"tidak" ucapnya dingin, lalu mendorongku kesamping, yang membuat tubuhku kembali terhempas ke lantai dengan kasar.

"aku mohon hentikan. Hentikan Al. kau menyakiti mereka" jeritku keras penuh kesakitan, saat mendengar teriakan penuh kesakitan, Malfoy dan Anabel yang meyayat itu membuatku ingin mati saja.

"itu hukuman untuk mereka, yang telah merebutmu dariku" ucap Al dingin, dengan kedua mata masih menatap lurus kedepan.

"ini salahku Al, aku mohon hentikan. HENTIKAN atau aku akan membunuhmu" teriakku. Membuat Al kini menatapku, lalu terkekeh sinis.

"sepertinya kau sudah sangat mencintai dua sampah itu, dan sangat membenciku yang sedari dulu teramat kau cintai Rose" jeda. "dan karna itu aku akan melenyapkan mereka, karna dengan begitu kau akan menjadi milikku dan hanya mencintaiku" lanjut Al. sambil membelai wajahku.

"kau GILA" desisku.

Al menyeringgai. "itu semua karnamu. Semua yang kulakukan ini untukmu ROSE" teriaknya. Lalu menggucang tubuhku dengan kasar. "sadarlah Rose, kau hanya MILIKKU. Sampai kapanpun hanya akan menjadi MILIKKU"

Aku menatap kedua mata hijau itu dengan pedih, tak menyangka Al akan menjadi seperti ini karnaku. Dan karnaku juga Scorpius dan Anabel menderita dan terluka.

"maafkan aku" ucapku bergetar. "aku mohon hentikan, dan lepaskan Scorpius dan Anabel. Dan aku akan menjadi milikmu selamanya Al" lanjutku. Membuat Al terkekeh senang.

"Baiklah" Al segera menghentikan kutukan itu, membuat teriakan penuh kesakitan Scorpius dan Anabel lenyap.

"Rose" panggil Scorpius lemah. Membuat tangisku semakin keras. "jangan menyerah Rose, aku mohon. Kita lebih baik mati bersama, dari pada hidup berpisah Rose" ucap Scorpius.

Aku menatap Al, meminta izin untuk mendekat kepada Scorpius dan Anabel. Mungkin berbicara untuk terakhir kalinya. Dan Al mengangguk menyetujui, dengan seringgaian aneh.

Aku segera berlari, dan memeluk mereka dengan erat. Berlutut dan mengecup kedua tangan mereka berdua penuh kasih sayang. "maafkan mommy Ana sayang, Mom sudah membuatmu seharian ini menangis dan terluka." Bisikku, terus mengecup setiap inchi wajah Ana. Yang tak bergeming sedikitpun karna jatuh pingsan.

"maafkan Mom sayang, Mom tak akan bisa menjaga dan merawatmu lagi. Tapi ketahuilah Mom sangat menyayangi dan mencintaimu." Bisikku lagi. Sambil memeluk tubuh mungil itu, untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Rose" Scorpius memanggilku serak, membuat perhatianku kini teralih padanya.

"maafkan aku, ini semua salahku seharusnya ak-"

"sudahlah Rose, aku sudah bilang padamu ini bukan salahmu." Ucapnya, sekarang kembali tersenyum hangat. Seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

"bo-bolehkah aku memelukmu Scorpius" tanyaku parau, ia mengangguk dan aku segera memeluknya erat.

"maafkan aku"

"sst, seharusnya itu yang aku ucapkan untukmu" bisiknya. Aku semakin memeluknya erat. "sepertinya, a-aku sangat mencintaimu Scorpius"

"aku tau, aku juga sangat mencintaimu Rose Malfoy"

Aku tersenyum dalam kepedihan, "mengapa aku percaya, jika kau suamiku dan Anabel anak kita disaat terakhir seperti ini." bisikku perih.

"ini bukan yang terakhir Rose, aku berjanji akan dengan segera menjemputmu kembali"

"benarkah?"

"ya, aku berjanji"

"Scor-"

Belum sempat aku melanjutkan perkataanku, tiba-tiba tubuhku di tarik Al menjauh. dan menyeretku kembali ketempat semula diatas undakan tangga. Al berbalik, dan mengacungkan kembali tongkat sihirnya kepada Scorpius dan Anabel. Dengan kedua mata penuh kebencian.

"AVADA KEDAVRA" aku memekik kaget, lalu entah mendapat kekuatan dari mana. Aku bisa lepas dari cekalan Al dan berlari menuju Scorpius dan Anabel. Untuk menjadi tameng mereka, dan menerima kutukan tak termaafkan itu menimpaku.

Dan semuanyapun menjadi sangat gelap.

"ROSE"

**~TBC~**

**Makasih yang udah review, follow&fav. Kalian sungguh menjadi semangatku untuk meneruskan FF ini hhe. **

**RnR, follow&fav terus ya.**

**Ps: Al jadi pangeran kegelapan kayak Voldermot.**

**.**


End file.
